Meeting at Lotus
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: When did Nico and Percy first meet? Was it at Westover Academy? No, it was when they were in The Lotus Hotel and Casino. This is how Nico reacted to first meeting Percy at The Lotus Hotel. Nico/Percy. One-Shot.


**Okay, so this is my geinus idea. It's set during The Lightning Thief when Percy is stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The pairing is Nico/Percy.**

* * *

**_Meeting At Lotus_**

"He's kind of cute," Bianca muttered. I didn't even bother looking up this time. I'm not sure how many times my big sister had tried to get me together with someone. "Nico," Bianca's hand touched mine, forcing me to look up into her dark brown eyes. "You know I'm just doing this because I don't want you to be alone anymore. I love you little brother, but I can't be your only friend."

I tore my equally brown eyes away from hers, looking down at our hands. "I know, but I don't want to," my voice was shaking. "The way I am, they don't accept that Bianca."

"It doesn't matter what they think Nico!" She snapped. "It's just you and me now. It only matters what we think."

I knew I had her then. I looked up into her eyes with my innocent brown ones. "If it's just you and me then we do we need anyone else?" I asked, smirking a little.

Bianca throw my hand and glared at me. "Because I won't let you be alone Nico!" Bianca snapped. Not even the hotel staff turned to look at us. "Look, either you go talk to this one or I'll ask him to hang out with my little gay brother."

I glared at her. "You wouldn't." But from the look on her face, I knew she would. Bianca was stubborn like that. So, I sighed and stood. "Fine, I'll go talk to which ever guy you decided to hook me up with this time."

Bianca grinned from ear to ear. "He's over there, the on with the green eyes," she said, pointing. I just nodded and followed her finger's direction.

That's right, I was gay. So tell the world that little Nico di Angelo likes guys. I'd always been like this, I guess, I never really liked girls. I figured out what it was when I was talking to Bianca before we got put here, in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I had feelings for a guy at my school and didn't understand them so I did what I always do when I'm confused, talk to my older sister. She didn't understand it either so we ended up asking mom and see explained what gay was.

My mother didn't had me for it, thank God. She accepted it and said she'd love me no matter what. I'd always love me mom for that. It's just sad I couldn't remember her. I only had little flashed I'd get from time to time. I was just glad for the memories I had.

"Hello," I muttered when I finally walked up to the boy. He was taller than me, maybe a few years older.

He turned his head to look at me. "Hi!" His voice was ecstatic, like he was having a great day. His eyes were sea green and sparkled as he smiled at me. "My name's Percy." His blue-black hair flied every where as he moved to shake my hand. "Who are you?"

"Nico," I muttered. That bright orange shirt he was wearing really was giving me a headache. "Why are you here?"

"Uh," Percy's green eyes glazed over as he tried to remember. "I'm not exactly sure why I'm here but I think I'm with my two friends, Annabeth and Grover."

"You think?" I asked, my black eyebrows raised.

"No," Percy said, his face still full of puzzle. "I know. My name is Percy Jackson." He shook his head, smiling at me. "How long have you been here Nico?"

"I don't know," I confessed, though that part didn't bother me. Bianca and I had accepted long ago that we'd most likely never leave this place, that was when we stopped keeping track of time. "Maybe weeks, mouths, years. Most likely years."

"That's...weird," Percy said. We stayed silent for a minute, Percy staring into face, me staring at him. "Wanna go swimming?" He finally asked, breaking his stare.

"What?"

"There's a pool in here, somewhere, I can feel that," he tried to explain. "Would you like to go swimming with me?"

I was about to decline, but as I watched Percy stare at me with those beautiful green eyes I couldn't say no. "Okay," I told him, even if I knew it was a bad idea. Water didn't agree with my sister and I, we tried to avoid pools and water parks, anything of that nature.

Before I could react, Percy had grabbed my hand. "Great!" He grinned, pulling me towards a hallway. Soon enough, he was dragging me into the pool room.

The room smelled of salt water and everything was tinted in blue. Sitting in the center of the enormous room was an Olympic sized swimming pool with a giant black Omega sign in the center. Off to the side were doors, to changing rooms and bathrooms I guessed. The ceiling was one gigantic window, the only think that revealed it was near sunset—or maybe it was sunrise?

Then, something dawned on me. "I don't have a swimsuit Percy," I told him. I was too late though, Percy had another idea. He had already stripped his shirt, showing his lean muscle, and was working on undoing his jeans.

"I'll just swim in my boxers," her shrugged, kicking his jeans off. Underneath was a pair of navy blue boxers. I licked my lips. "You can swim in your too, okay Nico?" I looked up into those sea green eyes and nodded, there was no way not too around Percy. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up before taking off for the pool. "Cannonball!" He yelled, echoing off the tiled walls, before hitting the water with a huge splash.

Water never liked me. Even when I was in the shower, it always felt as if the steam was going to suffocate me. Still, I knew what was waiting for me in this water. A smoking hot boy with memorizing green eyes. I definitely wouldn't mind risking drowning in that water. Wasting no time, I striped down to my black boxers and walked to the water. Percy had surface moments before and was staring at me, just staring.

As he did, I began to feel even more self-conscious than I already was. My skinny arms wrapped around my skinny chest, trying to hide my skin and bones body. Sure, I had the "beautiful Italian skin"—as Bianca called it—and my raven black mopy hair and the dark eyes, but I didn't see any of that as beautiful. My skin was too tan, not like Percy's sun induced tan. My black hair was dull and laid flat, unlike Bianca's that was fluffy and soft. My eyes were black, blending in with my pupil. They scared people away from me. Don't even get me started on my body shape in general.

"Why are you standing like that Nico?" Percy asked. When I looked up, he had his head cocked to the side.

I suddenly felt a flood of truth go through me, not allowing me to lie. "I'm really self-conscious," I admitted. "You staring at me like that doesn't help." To my surprise, Percy's smile just continued to widen. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he stated. I could feel my body flushing. "Now come on Nicky, come swim with me." Percy held out a hand, wanting me to come in.

My feet moved. Slowly, I made my way to the edge of the pool and took Percy's hand. I gave him a weak smile to his huge grin. Before I could react, he'd pulled me into the water and was dragging me to the deep end. I gasped, waiting for the water to fill my lungs. It never came. Instead a cold rush of air welcomed me. I opened my eyes and blinked. There was a tiny air pocket surrounding my body. I could still feel the coolness of the water, just not the wetness. It was no doubt the strangest thing that had ever happened.

Percy finally stopped swimming, or rather having the water move him, when we reached the deepest point of the pool. He turned and had this big ass grin plastered onto his face. "Isn't this awesome?" He asked me.

I nodded, my eyes wide with amazement. "How are you doing this Percy?" I asked them. "I mean, I'm freaking breathing and talking underwater! Under-freaking-water Percy!"

I barely saw his reddened cheeks because of the blue tint caused by the water, but I still saw it. "I don't exactly know," he admitted. His thumb subconsciously began rubbing the back of my hand. "I think I kind of learned how to do it at this camp I go to."

My heart went out to Percy. I'd been stuck in this hotel for months, maybe years, with my sister. Who knew how long Percy had been in here with his two friends? Maybe he had a mom or dad looking for him? What if this camp he talked about was worried about him? All I knew, I had to help Percy get out of here, no matter what I wanted.

I knew how to scare him away. "I got to tell you something," I whispered. It was another reason I didn't let Bianca pick guys out for me. She picked the cute, straight ones, which didn't help me at all.

"What's wrong Nico?" He asked. As I opened my mouth to speak, his hand released mine. I didn't have enough time to see what he was doing. My mouth filled with water—flooding my lungs—my ears popped and my eyes snapped closed. "Nico!" I barely heard Percy yell as my body began floating to the surface, searching for any source of air it could get.

I felt an arm go around me as I slowly drowned. The warm arms held me tightly against a hot, dry body. After what felt like a century, my face broke the surface. Unfortunately, I was too busy coughing off water to give my deprived lungs the oxygen they desperately needed.

Percy somehow got us out of the pull and had me laying with my side on the cool tile floor. He rubbed my back as I chocked out water and tried to pull as much air in as possible. When I was finally down to just ragged breathing he pulled me into his chest, stroking my wet hair gently.

"I'm sorry Nico!" Percy cried, sounding close to tears. "I don't know why I let go of your hand! I just had the sudden urge to run my hand through your hair. I'm sorry Neeks!"

"Calm down," I coughed, resting my head and hands on his chest. "I'll be fine. Just let me breath." My voice was scratchy from the salt water.

I felt hot lips touch my forehead. "I'm super sorry Nico," he whispered. I lifted my head to stare into his eyes. "I'm really sorry." He ran a hand through my wet hair.

The back of my head realized that he wasn't wet, like at all, but decided it would finish processing that at a later date. "You're eyes are beautiful," I whispered, not caring how strange it sounded. "I keep finding myself getting lost in the greens of them."

"You're eyes are the beautiful ones," Percy told me. I started to shake my head, but he wouldn't let me. "Don't be modest. The way the black mixes in with the brown is just amazing. I love them."

I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted my head and laid a soft kiss on Percy's red lips. Even though I only felt them for a few seconds, I decided they were just as soft as they looked. I pulled back, looking straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry Percy," I whispered. "I just couldn't resist."

Percy stared at me, making me think he was going to throw me away, or worse, mock me. He didn't thought. Instead, the green eyed boy pressed his lips back against my. I gasped, surprised. This was the first time I'd actually ever kissed a boy, or girl for that matter. I didn't waste time though. My hands knitted into his black hair, taking his top lip into my mouth.

I felt the tiled floor touch my back as Percy laid me down on the floor. One of his hands cupped my neck, the other grabbed my hip. I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip. More than anything, I wanted to know what it would taste like. I didn't care if I was ten. I'd been this young for what felt like fifty years and knew enough to be considered wise.

Too soon, our lungs ached for air. Percy pulled away from me, gasping like a fish out of water as he tried to breath. "Sorry, I just really liked the feel of you lips," he confessed, breathless.

"I'm gay," I blurted out. Idiot! He must have already figured that out.

Percy chuckled. "It's cool," he admitted. "I've never meant someone gay before but that doesn't really matter. You're still my friend Nico."

"Friend?" I raised an eyebrow. Idiot! Shut up! Be happy Percy is your friend.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," Percy bite his lips. "Let's go get something to eat?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." We stood and walked over to where our clothes were on the tiled floor. "Sorry about your clothes." I muttered, handing him his soaked blue jeans.

"It's cool."

Something floated to the floor. I picked it up and unfolded the paper. It was a picture of a pretty women in her thirties maybe. She had brown hair and eyes the color of the sea. "Who's this?"

Percy took the picture and smiled at it. "This is my mom," he grinned.

"She's pretty," I confessed. "I can see where you got your beautiful looks from."

Percy shrugged. "Mom said I got my looks from my dad." He looked back down at his jeans. "Can you hold this for me? You jeans aren't as wet as mine." I nodded and stuffed it into my jeans pocket as I picked them up. Suddenly, his eyes became hazy, like her was trying to remember again. "That's why I'm out here," he recalled. "My mom was in trouble, my friends and I were suppose to go west to save her and get something else."

My eyes widened. He was trying to save him mom. I needed to help him get out of here.

Out of nowhere, a waiter popped up. On one tray, he held two fresh pairs of clothing—exactly like the ones Percy and I had been wearing before. On the other tray were those cool looking edible flowers. "I've brought you boys some new clothes," the man smiled, handing the outfits to use. "Another Lotus Flower?"

Percy and I grinned at each other. "Totally," we said together, each grabbing a flower.

_No. Don't eat the flower Nico._

I dropped the flower. Who was that? Percy and the waiter looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm going to change," I told them. "I'll take another flower once I'm dry."

"Yes sir," the waiter smiled. "I'll get both of you more flowers once you are down." He walked off to get us more.

"Let's go change," I pulled Percy away, causing him to drop his flower after only one bite.

The bite affected him enough. He wrapped his arms around me as I pulled him through the changing room doors. "Let's take the next step Neeks," he whispered seductively. Percy bite down on my earlobe, making me gasp. "Please Nico," he whined.

I bite my lip. "Let's just change," I pulled away and ran into a room, slamming the door behind me. I slid down to a sitting position on the floor. "Oh God, please help me," I prayed to whoever watched over hormone crazed boys. I really needed help right now because if I went back out there and Percy was still like this we won't be getting out just friends.

_Get my son out of there, Nico._ The same voice said again.

"You're Percy's dad?" I asked. My pores began to pour sweat. "I'm sorry about what I did to your son. I just—"

_Nico, it is fine. People are in danger. Act quickly._

I nodded. "Alright." I quickly changed into my dry clothes, pulling my Aviator jacket and pulling the door open. Percy leaned again the wall seductively. He's jeans lay loosely on his hips, his orange shirt falling off his shoulder.

"Hey," He nodded to me. "Let's finish what we started."

I didn't let Percy take things any further. I grabbed his hand and took out into a sprint. "What does Annabeth and Grover look like Percy?" I yelled behind me.

Percy began actually moving. Suddenly, he was running beside me. "Annabeth had blonde hair and gray eyes. Grover has brown hair and a limp," he told me, a determined look in those green eyes I loved.

"There!" I yelled, pushing Percy toward a SimCity game.

It must have been his friend because he came running back to me with her. "Come on Nico!" He yelled, pulling me off with a running Annabeth. "We're looking for Grover now!"

"Grover!" They both shouted after a minute. I looked up to see him playing Virtual Deer Hunter Game.

'Grover' turned the plastic gun on us and started clicking, as if use three were just another image from the game. Percy looked from me to Annabeth, the three of us nodded. Percy and Annabeth grabbed Grover by the arms and dragged him away. I gasped as his Converse shot to life and sprouted tiny white wings.

"No!" Grover screamed, trying to break free. "I just got to a new level! No!"

A bellhop hurried over to us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?" He asked. I'd heard the sale pitch too many times and Bianca had accepted too many times.

"We're leaving," Percy told him. He still had a tight hold on my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Such a shame," bellhop sighed, I knew he really meant it too. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members." He held out the cards and I knew Percy wanted one, the way he stared at it longingly.

"Percy!" I yelled at him. He didn't even look at me. I got on my toes and kissed his lips. He's green eyes snapped to my as he looked at me. "Leave! We must leave!"

He nodded. "Come on Neeks!" He pulled at my hand.

"I can't go," I told him. He looked at me with large, worried eyes. "My sister, I refuse to leave her."

Percy opened his mouth. "Go get her," he said, on second thought. "We'll wait."

I shook my head. "Save your mom," I told him. "Forget me, you don't need me Percy. I'll be fine with Bianca."

He looked close to tears. Percy pulled me to his chest, hugging my tightly. "I'll come back for you Nico," he whispered. He lifted my chin and crushed my lips to his. We kissed for a minute before he pulled away, breathless. "I promise I'll find you again Nico."

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, pulling him away from me.

I watched as the blonde pulled my green eyed hero away from me, his eyes wide as he watched me. Before I knew it, he was gone. Just like that. Percy—my green eyed hero, the first guy I kissed, the first guy that cared about me back—was gone just like that.

_He will find you again._ It was that voice again, the one that told me not to eat the flowers, Percy's father. _I will make sure you find my son again._

"Alright," I whispered as I continued to stare at the door. "I don't know who you are, besides the fact that you're Percy's father, but I'll trust you. I'll trust you because I love your son and I have to trust that you will bring us together again."

"Another Lotus Flower?" A waitress asked.

Before the voice could remind me, I shook my head. "I'm good right now," I smiled at her. "Maybe after I find my sister." The waitress frowned, but nodded and went on.

"No more Lotus Flowers," I whispered as I went to find Bianca. "They make me forget and I don't want to forget anymore. I will remember Percy, and find him someday."

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks and am so happy I finally wrote it down. Tell me what you think. I want to make sure it wasn't a total fail.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
